For my brother
by Volunteer95
Summary: AU the Battle of Hogwarts. Let's see who lives, who dies, and just what the future is going to mean.
1. Chapter 1

Harry, Hermione, and Ron ran to the heavy battle that was underway. Ron took off to the side to help one of the younger Gryffindors and Hermione headed to Professor McGonagall who was being attacked on both sides by deatheaters. Harry looked around and he felt his heart almost stop; ever since second year he'd been close to the Weasley family and felt like they were part of his. At that moment a spell was being aimed at the pillar in front of Fred and Harry could tell it was about to give.

"Good one, Perce." Fred chuckled and then he felt something collide with his body. The breath was knocked out of him and he could hear screaming. He shook his head and stood up, as he turned he saw Harry's lower half trapped beneath the rubble from a fallen pillar.

"Harry!" Ron screamed falling down beside his friend.

"Is...is Fred...ok?" Harry mumbled and Fred felt the color drain from his face. As he looked at the rubble he realized that he would have been crushed by the rocks and then he looked at his adopted younger brother.

"Yea...yea Fred's ok; thanks for saving him, Harry." Ron whispered back and George bent down on Harry's other side.

"Yea mate, I don't know what I'd do without Fred here." George smiled and then he looked up at Fred as the impact of what he'd said sank in.

"I'm ok Forge, I'm ok." Fred assured and then he too bent down and put an arm around George's shoulders. Harry smiled as he saw them all ok; no matter what happened now at least his family was still together. He heard sets of running feet headed towards them and he moved his eyes to see the rest of the Weasleys, Moony, and Tonks.

"Harry! Oh my, ok, ok let's get this rubble off of him." Molly fussed. Arthur and Remus carefully lifted the largest piece off of Harry's leg and Remus almost sicked up. Harry's right foot was so damaged that it was bleeding and at one part you could see a bone sticking out. That was the least of it though...both legs were crushed and the kneecaps looked flat.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry must have blacked out at some point because the next thing he knew he was in what looked like the hospital wing...sort of.

"Harry, mate, how are you feeling?" Ron probed and Harry turned to see Ron and Hermione perched on a couch side by side.

"Tired, a little sore, but good." Harry offered with a slight smile.

When neither of them said anything he continued, "Where are we?" Harry questioned looking around again curiously.

"The Room of Requirement; we're in a stalemate right now, for an hour." Hermione explained, but Harry, even in his drugged state, could tell she was leaving something out. Riddle wasn't that likely to call a stalemate in the middle of a battle when the deatheaters were doing ok.

"What aren't you telling me?" Harry implored and Ron looked away while Hermione winced.

"She's not telling you that you-know-who threatened to kill all of us if you don't let him kill you." Lavendar spat sitting beside a very badly scarred Seamus Finnegan.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them back up; Ron was already half way across the room and in Lavendar's face.

"Don't you ever talk to him like that again; that's my brother you're slandering." Ron shouted and Lavendar jumped up back in his face.

"And it's my boyfriend that has second degree burns because of the war he brought here!" Lavendar screeched back and Ron made to scream again when he was pulled back from behind.

"That is enough, Ms. Brown. This is not Harry's fault; if it hadn't been for him we wouldn't have even known Riddle was coming this way." Minerva growled and Lavendar shrunk back and sat down beside Seamus.

"Ron, why don't you go check on your Mom and see if she needs help?" Minerva suggested and Ron nodded in understanding leaving.

"Hermione, how about you go check on your significant other?" Minerva continued and Hermione stood, gave Harry a hug, and was gone. Minerva moved over to Harry and cast a privacy ward around his bed.

"Harry, how are you feeling?" Minerva inquired sitting down on the bed beside him.

"I'm ok, is what Lavendar said true though? Riddle has declared it to be the final battle if I don't go?" Harry pressed and Minerva closed her eyes.

"Yes, but we're going to fight Riddle, Harry. There is no reason for you to any longer play the martyr for the cause. You're a child and while Albus may not have noticed battles shouldn't be fought by children. What you did today was more than enough...you saved Fred's life and..." Minerva trailed off not sure how to break the news to the young man.

Harry smiled at her in sympathy, "It's ok Professor, I've already realized I can't move my legs." Harry assured and Minerva couldn't stop the tears that were trickling down her face. She stood to leave and Harry grabbed her wrist. As she turned back she bent and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I should have tried harder to protect you. I should have made Albus bring you here when you were a baby. I'm so sorry." Minerva sobbed and Harry gently rubbed her back. He laid his head against her chest and continued to rub her back reassuringly.

"It's not your fault, you've taken care of me ever since I came here. I've always known that you cared even if you couldn't really show a lot of favortisim. I mean you let me join the Quidditch team, you tried to make sure I didn't go down the trap door in the third floor corridor, you didn't expel Ron or me, you've...you've always been there when I needed you, Professor." Harry reminded her and Minerva sat back down and held him close.

"I..." Minerva began and was cut off by someone needing her assistance.

"I'll be back later, rest, and Mr. Potter do not even think for a moment about going to fight Riddle...or I'll have to stick you to that bed." Minerva threatened hugging him close again before walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Professor McGonagall was gone Harry glanced around at everyone. Remus and Tonks were off to the side talking in hushed tones to each other, Ron was helping his Mom bandage younger kids that had been hurt, Hermione was with Fred and George, Ginny was with Neville curled up against his side (they'd both known since before he left that what they had felt for each other was just a crush...a crush that was gone. Now they were just really good friends that cared about each other), Percy was talking to Arthur with tears streaming down his face, Bill was hurt but it looked like he would be ok, the Creevey brothers were laying side by side on hospital beds both hurt more than they ever should have been, Seamus did have second degree burns, Dean was sitting beside a bed were Luna was asleep with her eyes bandaged; they would all be ok, but he had to do something to keep it that way. Then his thoughts turned to all those that had died because of him: his parents, Cedric, Sirius, Mad-eye, Dumbledore, Dobby, most likely Hedwig, Bathilda Bagshot, and who knew how many more if he didn't stop this now. He closed his eyes, to everyone else it would most likely look like he was asleep, and felt for the connection between him and Riddle. Once he hit the connection he was jerked into a memory though unlike Sirius this one felt more real.

"Ah, Harry I wondered when you would wake up and seek me out. I have someone here that you might be interested in helping." Tom sneered and when he looked down Harry saw a tortured Severus Snape. Harry couldn't really talk like Riddle could through the link, but he flashed a memory of Snape killing Dumbledore through the link.

"Well let me show you what I found from this traitor's memory." Tom sniped and Harry saw a memory of Dumbledore already dying and making Snape promise to kill him so Draco wouldn't have to and so he wouldn't wast away to nothing. Riddle looked back down and Harry knew that, that particular memory wasn't a fake. Professor Snape was covered in blood and as Riddle kicked him a slight groan escaped his lips.

"Harry...don't." Severus croaked and Riddle sent a crucio toward the injured man.

"Silence, he will come if he doesn't want me to kill his friends. You have an hour to come to the forbidden forest or I'll start with this traitor." Riddle growled and kicked Snape again. Harry pushed forward a memory of saying stop.

"So you do care about the traitor once you know the truth...then you better get here or I'll torture him into insanity like what happened to the Longbottoms." Riddle threatened and the connection broke. Harry supressed a scream and then sat up. He had a lot of work to do before anyone realized what he was up to.

* * *

"Winky." Harry called softly and Winky popped into the hospital wing moments later.

"Master Harry Potter called sir?" Winky questioned looking expectantly at the boy. One thing she had promised Dobby was that she would always look after Harry Potter.

"Would it be possible for you to go to the Chamber of Secrets and set it up as a hospital wing even though you cannot speak parseltongue?" Harry questioned and at Winky's exhuberant nod he released a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

"Good, after you do that could you perhaps ask the other house elves if they would assist you in apparting people to the Chamber of Secrets? I need to know that everyone is safe. All the house elves have to do is be here when I call people behind the curtain." Harry explained and Winky nodded again.

"Winky and Hogwarts house elves would be happy to help Master Harry." Winky smiled and then popped away. Harry nodded to himself and then decided it would be best to get people his age out of here first.

It would be too suspicious if every adult started to disappear and the adults would notice each other gone sooner. He hadn't told anyone, not even Ron and Hermione, but he had ventured down to the Chamber several times after second year. It wasn't that he didn't trust them, he trusted them more than anyone else, but he needed a place to keep them safe. Somehow even at the young age of 12 he had known one day something like this would happen. He'd discovered several things about the Chambers and that like the Room of Requirement it also could be altered. The only catch was that the person had to speak parseltongue to make the changes. Inside he had crafted another Hogwarts House of sorts with beds and a common room, but he had a feeling Winky could change part of it into a hospital wing. Moments later the elf of his thoughts appeared along with several other younger elves that he'd seen in the kitchens.

"Winky and the others changed what was the common room into a hospital wing and made the rooms up the stairs into hospital rooms for privacy." Winky informed dutifully and Harry smiled.

"Thanks Winky, ok I need you guys to make yourselves invisible and as soon as the person I call back her appears one of you need to grab that person and take them to the Chamber. They won't be able to get out without being able to speak parseltongue so they'll be safe. Then I need you to come back so I can continue to get people out of here." Harry explained and the elves nodded, eyes wide with excitement and a bit of fear. Bracing himself Harry scoped out the others and then nodded to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys, not an update but I need everyone that would to go do the poll on my writer page. I'll be back to updating soon


End file.
